


Farewell To The Warrior Princess

by Sibir



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibir/pseuds/Sibir
Summary: Diane passes away from cancer, and Ron writes parting words to the only wife he never wanted to let go. [Oneshot]
Relationships: Diane Lewis/Ron Swanson
Kudos: 11





	Farewell To The Warrior Princess

Diane,

You've put up a splendid, valiant fight. You wrung cancer's neck with your bare hands, made it squeal and squirm like a pig, and made sure that you took down the bastard with you. Now you can rest.

As you had wanted, I arranged laying you down to your final resting place with the least pomp as possible. It was short and simple. Small, too. Just me, the girls, our boy, Leslie, and Andy. I'll keep my words to you short and simple, too.

A pothole that needed fixing, and the resident shoeshiner of Pawnee City Hall, brought us together. I will never forget the day that we met and you completed me, like parts of a wooden chair of my own design fitting into place. I love you more than five courses of Charles Mulligan steak. I love you more than a brewery packed with Lagavulin 16. I love you more than I enjoy trashing the government for the vile and banal institution that it is. I could go on and on, but I'd bore you. I love you more than you could ever know.

You gave me so much that I feel I don't deserve, chiefly among them your love for me, our boy Jon, and your trust in me to look after Ivy and Zoe.

You are my warrior princess. The shield to my sword. From August to May of every weekday, except for district-designated holidays and summer vacation, you charged fearlessly into battle against a horde of preteen hormonal psychopaths. You defended and saved me from the evil clutches of Tammy One and Tammy Two. You raised two beautiful princesses and a dashing, knightly prince to succeed you. I expected nothing less from you as you braved through weeks and months in the hospital, smiling and keeping your head high and proud even through coughing up blood, raging fevers, losing weight, and hair falling out. You went down fighting to the very end, as expected of a member of the Swanson family. I can't be anymore proud.

After many years of me running away from two diabolical hellspawn disguised as women, you were the only real woman in my life I wanted to run to and never wanted to let go. I held onto your hand as tightly as I could, but I couldn't keep you from the day you stopped feeling warm and squeezed my hand back. Letting you go marks the third time I have ever cried in my life. I corrected my Pyramid of Greatness to add that crying was acceptable at your passing in the hospital.

I will carry on to be the best man and father I can be for you, as if you had never left.

Goodbye, Diane. Thank you for everything. I love you.

Ron [middle name redacted] Swanson

P.S: Since I wrote all this on paper, I must protect sensitive, private information from prying eyes. I know you would understand. And you know my middle name already. No need to spell it out on here.


End file.
